legoland7fandomcom-20200214-history
Types Of Deflectors
Deflectors are a indispensable part of a ships protection/Propulsion system. Faster than light travel would not be possible without it. Overview The main deflector is a part of all vessels that travel faster than the speed of light. (This means Warp travel as FTL travel is impossible.) If any space debris such as asteroids and micro meteorites or rock fragments were to collide with a ship when it is traveling at extreme speeds it could cause serious damage. The deflectors job is to push them out of the way. The deflector does not require much power and the field it generates is only gentle, however without it, traveling at warp would be impossible. Normally a ship has only one deflector plus a back up. This deflector must face the direction of travel meaning that a ship can not travel backwards at warp speed or higher. This can be fixed if a deflector is place on the back of a ship. For conduit travel this is not necessary as there is no other matter in the conduit with you. Technical Information The deflector looks similar to a satellite dish. From it a weak field of energy is created the pushes outwards and around the ship. Changing the amount of power the deflector receives will change the size of the field. The field is weak as it only needs to deflect small debris in space. Missiles or torpedoes are unaffected by the field presence. Varieties There are a few different types of deflector, some are better than others. Better ones are needed for faster travel. Standard Deflector Most ships in the galaxy use this. It is simply a deflector dish that does its job. This can be split up into 3 different classes. Class 1 means there is one deflector dish, normally on the front of the ship. Class 2 means that there are multiple dishes located around the ship. Class 3 means that there is a deflector ball. This requires lots more power but projects a deflector shield around the whole ship. Neutralization Deflector This type of deflector actually destroys or neutralizes the debris in space rather then deflecting it away. This requires more power but is necessary if you wish to use a means of propulsion faster than a warp drive. The 3 classes above also apply to this deflector. Graviton Deflection Matrix This is the bestest type of deflector. It uses gravitons to dispurse any space debris. It comes in 3 marks. Mark 1 can handel micrometriodes. Mark 2 can handle quite large asteroids and mark 3 can handle pretty much any sized space object you will properly encounter. It requires a fair amount of power to function. The only problem with this type of deflector is that the higher the mark the more it will interfere with the ships warp field. Having an unstable warp field will not affect the ships propulsion but will make it much more sensitive to attacks and Spatial and Temporal Anomalies. Other Uses The deflector matrix can actually be used in other ways. It can create other types of field if modified to such as Quantum Fields and electromagnetic fields. It can also be modified to create bursts of subatomic fields that can double up as an attack. If enough power is sent to the deflector it can even act like a force field and prevent attacks, however this is not recommended. Attempting things like the above is not what the deflector was designed for and will most likely damage it. Category:Other Technology